Cutter's End Famous Places
Cutter's End is one of the oldest districts of October City. It covers an area of 7.14 square miles and has a population of only 10,864 as of the 2016 census. Most of the residents are Hispanic. Cutter's End has a history of black magic, evil, and abounding paranormal activity. Tourists enter Cutter's End at their own risk, as it has largely been overrun by gangs, drug users, and the homeless. Local tradition and mythology state that Cutter's End was the first of the October City districts, originally called Cuttertown after its founder, railway mogul Jeremiah Cutter. It was renamed Cutter's End in 1903 when, according to rumor, Cutter was discovered to be a disciple of black magic and was killed by the sheriff at the time, Thomas Wayde. Famous Places Despite it's current tribulation, Cutter's End does have a few notable spots that are of interest to tourists. The History Lane Theater is located in Cutter's End and was once the grand mansion of Jeremiah Cutter himself. When it opened in 1903 it all but put October City on the map single-handedly, thanks to the arrival of its owner, Rebecca Grant. The British Diva's sweeping and lofty arias brought in fans and admirers from around the wrld until 1918, when the Diva caught her husband making love to a stagehand girl, shot them both to death, and turned the gun on herself. Legend makes History Lane the most well-known haunted building in the city as many believe that the Wraiths of Grant and the stagehand girl, Mary, continue to haunt the theater. History Lane has been featured on numerous TV series such as Ghost Catchers, B-yond Your Belief, and Amazing. Occult is a small metaphysical book store located in the central part of Cutter's End at the corner of Hike and Jonas Streets. The store sells books on magic and spirituality, stones and crystals, and magical tools crafted by hand by the store's owner, Penny Dreadful. Penny and her two employees, Matt Harmon and Twisted Dilettante, live in a small apartment above the store. Oddly enough the local gangs never bother the store or its owner. The Dalton House is widely considered to be the most haunted house in Cutter's End. In 1976 then 15 year old Henry Dalton apparently went mad, murdering his parents, twin brother, and two younger sisters with a shotgun. Since then, people that have attempted to live in the house soon flee. The longest time an owner has stayed was the very brave author Thomas Willet, whom stayed in the house for a record seven months before giving up. The house has stood empty since 2001. Those whom have lived in the house report a number of paranormal events: the sounds of gunshots, moans, weeping, the overpowering scent of blood, swarms of flies, and voices shouting profanities and demanding that the current residents get out. Dame Samantha has investigated and has shared her belief that the house is indeed highly active with paranormal activity but she is convinced the spiritual occupants of the house are Umbrood, and not Wraiths. Crime Crime is greatest in Cutter's End. The End has a very low police profile, which allows for the resident street gangs to all but openly claim the area as their own. Violent crime is, sadly, a very common occurance here. The Mala Impios ("Unholy Knights") is the largest street gang in the End and responsible for more than half of all the incidents of violent crime in the district. They are known to be extremely violent, committing murder at the least provocation. The Mala Impios is run by Hector Miguel Gonzales, a Mexican national with strong ties to La Eme, the Mexican mafia. The Obertus Family presents a facade of law-abiding apathy when it comes to the number of restaurants they own and operate throughout October City, but they are highly suspect by law enforcement to be the largest organized crime family in the region, second only to the infamous DeLuca Family of Central City. The Obertus Family has it's stronghold in Cutter's End, living in a large manor house on Cutter's End's west side. It is believed by October City authorities that the Obertus' are responsible for money laundering, the production and distribution of narcotics in Cutter's End, and outright assassination. The Family makes use of specialized employees, called Eyes, which are known for appearing in black suits, red ties, and shaved heads. The Eyes use memorable weaponry: good old-fashioned tommy guns. Though a number of Eyes have been arrested, none of them yet have admitted to be in the employ of the Obertus Family and none are willing to testify otherwise. The Obertus family is, itself, a little off. All five members of the Family resonate strangely, especially the family patriarch, 70 year old Salazar Obertus. There are many among Sleepers and Awakened alike whom believe that Salazar Obertus is a vampire. In smoke filled Goth bars young Goths and Mala Impios describe Salazar are strikingly good looking, with salt-and-pepper hair, always clad in the finest of suits, and looking a full forty years younger than his real age. The more imaginative of these young men and women say that Obertus can grow his fingernails out to razor sharp claws, transform into a thick black mist, and make the very shadows themselves canter and prance. Salazar Obertus is only rarely seen outside of his ancestral home but when he takes a nightly stroll along the cracked and pitted sidewalks of Cutter's End even the toughest, most dangerous Mala Impios soldier treats him with respect and courtesy. The Supernatural Element At one time, Cutter's End had a very strong Gangrel and Brujah presence, which helped to keep gangs like the Mala Impios in check. They have all disappeared. As Far as Dame Samantha has been able to determine, Cutter's End is the epicenter of The Event, and the two vampire clans were the first to feel the full force of it. Dame Samantha refutes the suggestion that Salazar Obertus is a vampire because, clearly, had he been then whatever took away the Gangrel and Brujah would have struck him as well. Dame Samantha has not been able to find any evidence whatsoever of any werewolf presence having ever been in the End. She has detected some slight Changeling activity, and believes that at least three Redcaps are active in the area. By far the strongest supernatural presences in Cutter's End are Wraiths. Dame Samantha has located and marked a record ''23 ''private residences, businesses, and buildings that are actively haunted. Of most concern to Dame Samantha is the book store Occult and its proprietor, Penny Dreadful. The Dame is absolutely convinced that Penny Dreadful is a Hollow One; and a really powerful one at that. She also believes that Occult's two employees are also Hollow Ones, Penny's apprentices. Dame Samantha has recently noticed an uptick in Ture Magick around Occult which has lead her to believe that a fourth Hollow One has joined the coven.